Ран Котёнок снова в деле
by Merii-san
Summary: POV Рана. AU относительно Weiss Side B и ещё пары фактов. Ран приезжает в Нью-Йорк, однако жить нормальной жизнью получается с трудом. Однако повляется анонимный благодетель, щедро платящий за убийства преступников. Написано 06.06.2009.


После миссии «Эпитафия» все члены Вайсс решили начать новую жизнь. Ёдзи хотел этого. Мы не стали ему мешать. Мы просто последовали его примеру. Оми Цукиёно стал Мамору Такатори. Я уехал в Америку, намереваясь заняться нормальной работой в обстановке, ни о чём мне не напоминающей о прошлом. Что же собирался делать Кен я так и не узнал. Он избегал ответа, лишь улыбаясь. Я не настаивал. Какая разница? Всё равно скоро мы станем абсолютно чужими людьми.

По дороге в Нью-Йорк я думал о своих планах на будущее. Надо было найти хорошую работу, за которую нормально платят. От денег, которые я заработал как вайс, я взял лишь малую часть; остальное передал Ае. Потому мне нужны были деньги. А когда устроюсь, может, и о личной жизни подумаю.

Именно такие мысли были у меня в голове тогда. И не смотря на всё, что я пережил, я никак не ожидал, что произойдёт что-то подобное. Моё прошлое не планировало меня оставлять.

.

Я снял небольшую однокомнатную квартирку на окраине города и устроился там довольно неплохо. Оставалось найти работу. Но с этим были некоторые проблемы. Не смотря на мой жизненный опыт, у меня нет настоящего диплома. К тому же некоторых работодателей не устраивало то, что я живу в бедном районе: такой работник может испортить репутацию компании. Иногда мне отказывали из-за того, что я не американец. Пока искал нормальную работу, я подрабатывал официантом в кафе. Выбрал то, что было поближе к дому. Там не было особых требований к работникам. Особенно к «мальчикам на побегушках». Им всегда недоставало рук. Потому им некогда было выбирать.

Всё у меня было нормально. Вполне удачный старт для новой жизни.

Но однажды произошло кое-что.

.

Это было через неделю-две после того, как я устроился в городе. Вечером я пришёл домой с работы. Всё было как обычно. И квартира была в порядке. Ничего не изменилось. Только на прикроватной тумбочке лежал какой-то неизвестный конверт. На нём не было ничего написано, не было марки…ничего не было, абсолютно чистый конверт.

Я настороженно нахмурился и внимательно осмотрел всю квартиру. Но окна были закрыты изнутри. Дверной замок, когда я пришёл, тоже был закрыт на все обороты. Это было странно. Откуда взялось письмо? От кого оно? Чтобы получить ответ, я вскрыл его.

Внутри был обычный лист бумаги. Письмо. Почерк аккуратный, довольно красивый. Но женский или мужской – понять я не мог.

«Приветствую, уважаемый Ран Фудзимия.

Сразу хочу сказать, что мы с Вами лично не знакомы. Потому не пытайтесь угадать кто я. Я просто доброжелатель, который хотел бы заключить с вами договор.

Я наслышан о Вас. Вы меня заинтересовали. Думаю, Вы именно тот человек, которому я могу доверять. Надеюсь, и Вы ответите мне тем же.

Вы приехали из Японии, планируя устроить свою жизнь. Но у Вас с этим явные проблемы. Ведь из-за своей жажды мести Вы не позаботились о высшем образовании и просто работе, которая дала бы Вам стоящие рекомендации. Вы были вайсом и Вам нельзя было выделяться. Потому Ваша жизнь и оказалась неустроенной. А из-за любви к сестре Вы практически не оставили себе средств на жизнь.

Я предлагаю Вам работу. То, что я знаю о Вас, является достаточной рекомендацией. Я ничего от Вас не требую. По одной обязанности с каждой стороны. Вы избавляетесь от человека, которого я Вам закажу (конечно, только с Вашего собственного согласия). Я плачу Вам за это деньги (если Вас устраивает, то зарплата будет как во время работы в Вайсс). В остальном мы больше ничего друг другу не должны. Вы можете устроить свою жизнь так, как сами сочтёте нужным.

Я надеюсь, Вы согласитесь. В любом случае, Вы сможете отказаться в любой момент.

Чтобы сообщить мне ответ, напишите всего одно слово на листке бумаги, положите его в этот конверт и оставьте в своём почтовом ящике.

Буду ждать Вашего ответа.

V.»

Я не знал, могу ли доверять этому «Ви». Он знал обо мне слишком много. Но я согласился. Если что-то будет не так, как сказано в письме, я просто отказался бы. Не приняли бы ответа – просто игнорировал бы письма; возможно, переехал бы.

.

Но я не разочаровался.

Похоже, Ви знал меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы не заставлять меня убивать кого попало. Он заказывал мне лишь серьёзных преступников. Предоставлял мне всю необходимую информацию и просто даже то, что могло пригодиться. Поначалу я ему не доверял и проверял всех преступников в различных базах данных. Но Ви меня не обманывал. Потому моё недоверие постепенно исчезло.

Он писал мне письма каждый день. Я всегда находил чистый конверт с письмом внутри у меня на тумбочке. Кстати, я до сих пор так и не узнал как он туда попадал. Так вот. В один день я нахожу письмо-заказ. Причём заказ такой, что этой самой ночью убивать наиболее удобно. Я так и делал. На следующий день я находил письмо-благодарность, где было вложено 20000$. Обычно я оставлял себе лишь небольшую часть. Остальное отдавал в небольшую церковь, находящуюся на West Broadway. При этой церкви был детский приют и я иногда общался со здешними детишками. Я был рад, что помогаю им жить нормальной жизнью. Они могли позволить себе покупные игрушки, а не только самодельные. У них и раньше были купленные, но они были старыми и давно нуждались в ремонте.

Даже при таком хорошем заработке я не стал переезжать в более хорошую квартиру. Неизвестно, как долго я смог бы её оплачивать. К тому же меня вполне устраивала моя комната. Да и лучше я эти деньги отдам сиротам, чем потрачу на то, что мне совсем не нужно.

Я продолжал работать в кафе, но перевёлся на дневную смену вместо вечерней. Теперь у меня было время отдохнуть перед выполнением заказов Ви.

…Не смотря ни на что, о самом Ви я ничего не знал. Он ограничивался одним письмом в день. Да и то было строго по делу. Как связаться с Ви я не знал. Потому не мог сам спросить его о чём-либо. И особенно о его личности.

.

Можно сказать, я всё-таки начал жить новой жизнью. Ведь теперь месть не была смыслом моего существования. Моя жизнь началась сначала, хотя я и не забыл о том, что было в Японии. Время от времени я даже звонил Ае. Я ничего не говорил. Просто слушал её голос. А она и сама всё понимала. Ей за меня говорило сердце.

25 декабря, в Рождество, я тоже ей позвонил. Послушал её голос и пошёл домой. Я мог отдохнуть. Прошлой ночью я выполнил заказ Ви – мужчина проводил опыты над людьми, которые имели летальный исход – и уже получил деньги, часть которых только что отдал монашке из церкви. Теперь я шёл домой. Сейчас все вокруг спешат домой, чтобы провести Рождество с родными и близкими. Я же проведу его один. Ничуть об этом не сожалею.

Вдруг я почувствовал острую боль в животе. Мальчишка лет семи врезался в меня и быстро убежал. Но он успел воткнуть в меня нож по самую рукоять: всё-таки бежал он на меня с разбегу и потому сложностей с силой удара у него не возникло.

Я не стал поднимать шум. Похоже, просто пришло моё время. Я отнял много жизней. Теперь и моя очередь умереть. Похоже, смерть действительно была близка. Потому что я слышал знакомые голоса из далёкого прошлого.

_«Ая-кун, ты поедешь с нами? Поехали с нами, Ая-кун»._

- Да… Конечно…. Кен… Ёдзи… Оми… Давай поедем все вместе…

Там было моё место. Рядом с ними. Но мы разошлись. Просто уступили судьбе. Мы не боролись за нашу дружбу. Потому так всё и вышло. Может, я бы сейчас не лежал у почтового ящика, истекая кровью, а сидел за праздничным столом рядом с другими вайсами. И всё было бы хорошо…

.

Когда я открыл глаза, было утро: за окном было светло, а стрелки настенных часов показывали начало девятого. Сквозь сон я даже не сразу осознал происходящее. Но через несколько секунд я пришёл в себя. Что произошло и как я здесь оказался? Я посмотрел на свой живот. Он был аккуратно перевязан бинтом. Я попытался встать с кровати, но было очень больно. Чтобы рана не открылась, я решил лишний раз не напрягаться, немного подождать. Я опрокинулся на подушку и просто смотрел некоторое время в потолок. Когда мне это надоело, стал осматриваться по сторонам. Так я заметил на тумбочке конверт. В отличие от обычного положения, теперь он не лежал, а был приподнят так, чтобы его можно было заметить даже лёжа на кровати. Я протянул руку и вскрыл его. Очередная миссия от Ви?

«Доброго времени суток, Ран.

Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше. Ты был в очень тяжёлом состоянии, потерял много крови. Так что сильно не напрягайся. Тебя пытались убить люди одного из тех, кого я тебе заказал. Это моя вина. Потому прошу меня простить. Я сделаю всё для того, чтобы ты поскорее поправился.

Некоторое время я не буду давать тебе заданий. Ты заслужил на больничный. Поправляйся. А когда рана заживёт, ты можешь отдохнуть ещё пару недель. Отпуск тебе не помешает. Я понимаю, что ты не можешь себе позволить подобное в плане денег, но я всё оплачу; не беспокойся. Также я понимаю, что ты сейчас несколько недееспособен. Из-за раны тебе больно двигаться и вряд ли ты сможешь просто даже встать с постели. Потому я присмотрю за тобой. Когда ты придёшь в себя, я приду и помогу тебе во всём.

Скоро буду.

V.»

Я тогда подумал: «Неужели он постоянно следит за мной? Как он мог оказаться именно в тот самый момент рядом со мной и успеть спасти меня?». Мучил себя вопросами я не долго. Ведь Ви сдержал обещание и вскоре пришёл.

Он оказался молодым мужчиной. Не знаю, сколько лет ему я мог бы дать на вид. Но он был молод. Возможно, даже младше меня. Не знаю и всё. Ви оказался, что называется, платиновым блондином: волосы были белыми от природы, а не поседевшими или просто обесцветившимися. Его волосы были чище, чем снег, что казалось просто необыкновенным. Они были зачёсаны назад. Из-за этого лицо Ви было полностью открыто, можно было увидеть каждую его черту. А они выглядели у него очень благородно. Не будь сейчас XXI век, подумал бы, что он потомок дворян или ещё из какой знатной семьи. Глаза у него были голубые. Только какого-то непонятного оттенка. Возможно, всё дело в освещении. А может, они на самом деле такие. Казалось, что его взгляд пронизывает насквозь. Чувствовалось, что человека вроде него не стоит злить – себе дороже. А если вспомнить, скольких людей он мне заказал… Кстати, я не имел ни малейшего понятия о мотивах Ви. Так что, возможно, и не справедливость была его целью. Хотя, о каком «возможно» идёт речь? Наверняка. …Одет Ви был в деловой костюм: чёрные ботинки, чёрные штаны, белая рубашка, поверх которой – незастёгнутый чёрный пиджак.

- Доброе утро, Ран, - кивнул он слегка. – Я – Ви.

Вот так мы и «познакомились»…

.

Оказалось, что я проспал не так уж много. Когда я проснулся, было 27 декабря.

Я спросил о произошедшем. Ви сказал, что за мной присматривали его люди. Они сообщили, что меня пытались убить. Потому Ви сразу поспешил ко мне. Он добавил, что, если бы меня убили во время выполнения задания, он бы не стал винить себя или ещё что. Тогда это была бы моя ошибка. А так – это следствие его заказа. Потому это его вина. Я решил, что лучше не спорить. Чувствовал, что делать этого не следует.

А Ви в это время заботился обо мне. Он приготовил мне завтрак и покормил с ложки. Я поначалу отказывался, но в итоге всё же сдался. Всё-таки я был сейчас не в лучшем состоянии и если бы Ви что-то ударило в голову, я не смог бы ничего поделать. Он много помогал мне.

Так было на протяжении трёх дней. Утром он приходил, заботился обо мне и уходил под вечер. 30 декабря всё было несколько иначе. Я был уже не таким немощным и мы вышли погулять по городу. Ви был настроен на серьёзный разговор.

- Как себя чувствуешь?

- В порядке.

- А честно?

- Резких движений лучше избегать.

- Понятно.

- Ты что-то хотел?

- Если ты уже можешь сам справляться, то я завтра уеду. Мне нужно кое с кем встретиться.

- Едь, если нужно. Я не держу.

Ви помолчал пару секунд и продолжил.

- Хочешь поехать со мной?

- М?

- Думаю, ты был бы не против съездить повидать друзей.

- Объясни.

- Я хочу встретить Новый год вместе со своим братом. Он сейчас в Японии. В Токио, если точнее. Я поеду к нему завтра. Если хочешь, мы можем отправиться туда вместе. Тебе не обязательно жить с нами или встречаться со знакомыми. Да и вообще ехать не обязательно. Тебе решать.

Я задумался о его предложении. Через некоторое время я спросил:

- Почему ты думаешь, что я хотел бы их повидать?

- Потому что ты хотел быть с ними, когда умирал.

Я был несколько шокирован тем, что Ви знал и это. Похоже, у него были хорошие информаторы. Вскоре я успокоился и молча шёл дальше, думая о его предложении. Когда мы вернулись к моему дому, я сказал свой ответ.

.

В 10.30 самолёт взлетел. Мы летели первым классом. Ви не скупился на деньги. Я не раз задавался вопросом: откуда у него столько? Но никогда я не решался спросить вслух. Это его дело. Мы друг другу обязаны лишь одно: он говорит – я выполняю – он платит. Больше ничего не надо.

Я решил не думать об этом и расслабиться. Хотя сейчас и был день, я закрыл глаза и уснул. Меня разбудят, когда самолёт прилетит. А прилетит он к семи часам. На самолёт Ви тоже не поскупился – сверхзвуковой. Потому полёт почти вдвое короче.

Но зачем все эти сложности? Лучше я просто расслаблюсь перед бессонной ночью Нового года.


End file.
